


[PODFIC] Rushing the Frat

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rimming, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't sure how you wound up naked in Cronus Ampora's kitchen but the phrase 'hazing' came to mind.</p><p>A podfic for mothermachinegun's Fratstuck series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Rushing the Frat

**Author's Note:**

> [Rushing the Frat ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/907321) written by [ mothermachinegun. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mothermachinegun/pseuds/mothermachinegun)

Title: [Rushing the Frat](907321)  


Author: [mothermachinegun](../users/mothermachinegun/pseuds/mothermachinegun)  
Reader: [Kitsune Heart](../users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)  
Fandom: Homestuck  
Pairings: Cronus/Kankri  
Rating: Explicit  
Length: 26:16  
 

Summary:

You weren't sure how you wound up naked in Cronus Ampora's kitchen but the phrase 'hazing' came to mind.

Links:  
[Mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wnw2rczcdn6xw3u/Fratstuck%2001%20Rushing%20The%20Frat%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0); [Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rushing-frat)

Make sure to check out the [Fratstuck tumblr](http://fratstuck.tumblr.com/) for more fic and some amazing artwork!

Cross posted at amplificathon, AO3, and Tumblr.


End file.
